Shinji' S Rank Arc Begins! All Hell is Breaking Loose!
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-9-23 *'Submitted by': Shinji Uchiha *'Rank': D/Other *'Overseer': Haydon *'Recapper': Shinji *'QP Reward': 1 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team' *Shinji Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Mission Recap Shinji heads back to Jiyumachi after a lot of work at the Konoha camp. Once back in town, he hears a very distinctive voice inside of his head. "Shinji, there are things we need to discuss." said the voice of Death. Shinji made his way through town and went to his house. After pressing a button that moved a bookshelf and led to a secret staircase, Shinji descended down into his secret lair. There are skulls and other creepy things decorating the walls. There's even a fireplace with Amaterasu burning in it. In the middle of the floor, there is a large pentagram with candles on each point. Shinji kneels before the pentagram. "Yes, lord Death?" The pentagram lights up, and the Shinigami emerges from light. "Shinji, you have been doing good work. You've certainly earned your second life. However, there is a problem brewing here in Hell... Several occupants down here are, well, rebeling. They found it unfair that you were brought back to life and are throwing, what some would call a 'hissy fit.' Some of these people include members of the group known as Akatsuki, various criminals, and your friend Sasuke. Luckily, Madara isn't really giving a shit about it and is staying quiet, but these other ninja are becoming quite a problem. I'm running out of options here..." Shinji seems a little worried "What do you suggest I do? Where do I fit into all of this?" Death looks fairly stern. "Well Shinji, the easiest way to solve this problem would be to revoke your mortality; that way, it'd be fair to them and they'd stop bitching. I know, I know. That wouldn't be fair to you, but, I will do what I must to preserve the order." Shinji is shocked and appalled "WHAT?! There has to be another way we can deal with this! I have too much going on for me at the moment. With my village, Konoha, and everything else." Death looks fairly sympathetic. "Well, the only other option is to have you come down here and quell them yourself. With your current power level, that'd be next to impossible... Buuuuuuut, if you can recruit some help, then maybe as a group, you'd stand a chance." Shinji looks a tad cheerier than before, but that's not saying much "So, if I can find strong ninja that would dive into Hell with me to stop this, I'll be able to keep my second life?" The task is daunting, but Shinji is already thinking of people to recruit. "I think I can do it. How much time do I have?" "Not long. If you can clear up the business in Konoha beforehand, then the influx of Lotus and ally souls should be good enough cover for your entry. Be warned though, anyone you and your allies have personally killed won't be too thrilled to see you." *Death begins to fade into the light. "Make this as quick as possible Shinji, even the Shinigami has his limits..." And on that note, Death vanished. "Well. Looks like I have some old friends to talk to..." http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mz8jx/s_rank_arc_all_hell_is_breaking_loose/ Category:CharacterDevelopment